


Change of Residence

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [9]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: M/M, mr casil bites the big one, quasiboyfriends being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd Casil has changed residence, to all interested third parties:<br/>FUCK OFF<br/>-Pepito Diablo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Residence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reraimu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraimu/gifts).



> not beta'd point out the flaws and maybe win a prize??/?

"Dad?" Todd's voice is shaken and piecemeal as he tries to calm his surging heart. He walks to stand next to the pile of his meager belongings, white knuckled hands clenched around the straps of his worn backpack. He drags his gaze from the bags to the man that had defined the greater portion of his life. His father stands in the doorway of the house that had been his home for years. The entryway light turning him into a silhouette and a shine on glasses.

"You're graduated, you're an adult now.That means it's time to go out on your own." he intones, like that means anything to him at all. "Don't come back," he commands. Then the door slams and Todd Casil is all at once freshly graduated from Hi Skool and Homeless. 

Todd is neither shocked nor stunned, having seen too many things in his short and terrible life to be feeling like that without some form of maiming happening. Instead he stands, saddened, and looks at the trash bags full of his life and thinks about what he really needs to take with him. There were his sketchbooks full of art or the notebooks full of the comforting stories he used to tell himself at night to calm his frightened heart. There was his scant wardrobe, threadbare, familiar. There was his life, collected cleanly in three trash bags and discarded heartlessly. Todd grabs the clothes and stuffs them into his backpack as well as he can. While he loves the notebooks dearly, he can't really take them with him. The career that is being homeless takes dedication and a careful ability to not get too bogged down with trash to move. Todd looks at the house that was his one more time and turns away. He then sets off to the park to go be a homeless bum in peace.

Todd doesn't expect to live his whole life as a homeless bum in peace, entirely. People regularly attack the homeless bums on the street, risking their lives in the process. The other bums are territorial and strong and used to people attacking them. Todd doesn't have that experience yet, so he hides in the park and attempts to sleep under a bench, shoddily maintained by the negligent city. The splintered wood does a terrible job of keeping the pounding rain from drenching him to the core but it's better than nothing, he supposes. The grass tickles his face slightly as he attempts to find a good place to settle his head. There are no good places. Still he picks a spot that's marginally less wet and closes his eyes. It takes a while for sleep to find him, but it eventually does and he's out like a busted porch light.

To say falling asleep under a park bench in the rain is unpleasant is something of an understatement; It's more than simply unpleasant, it's soul crushing and depressing and a whole host of other adjectives. Todd never ever wants to do it again, especially if he wakes up the same way every time as he does this time; he wakes up in a state of complete and utter terror as the bench he was previously sleeping under is torn from its bolted foundations. Todd forgoes his characteristic squeak of a muffled shriek in favor of a full blown scream of horror. Todd jolts into a sitting position and turns to find himself staring into the maw of Hell, gaping wide. He nearly faints on the spot, except the maw closes, revealing its owner to be a giant black poodle that he recognizes. 

"Todd." Todd's head turns and there stands Pepito Diablo, seven foot two, covered in chains connected to a single silver lock, and wearing a concerned frown. Todd's seen him pouting childishly and seen him screaming, but he's never seen him frown like that. He's still holding the park bench in his hand as though it weighs less than a paper clip. He notices Todd noticing it and tosses it carelessly over his shoulder to smash into a large rock, turning them both into a small explosion of shards and splinters. "I attempted to visit you, but you were not in your room. So I had Woofles track you down." When Todd fails to rise or respond, Pepito bends down onto his knees in the mud.

"Why are you out here, carino?" he enquires, sounding for all the world like a doting wife discovering their spouse entangled in the workings of a surprise gift. The sweet tone would have been dissonant with Pepito's voice as deep and dark as the Mariana trench and laced with echoes of wails of the damned. It would have been as jarring as his appearance to anyone else, but Todd welcomes it. Letting the voice of Damnation ease his turbulent heart, Todd leans into the hand rising to caress his rain soaked face. He feels something like a gentle nudging in the back of his mind and looks into Pepito's peculiarly colored eyes. Then, there he is, sweeping over Todd's mind like cool water on a summer day. He feels Pepito wash over his soul and it suddenly doesn't matter that he's wet and homeless because Pepito is there and in that moment it feels like they will never, ever be alone again.

Pepito catches onto the snippet of information winding its way though their link. It takes a split second before the fury floods in from every corner, because How Dare They? They should treasure you as I do. Pepito releases a growl like a flood, spilling over in every direction and causing animals to flee for their tiny lives. It rises in volume till it shakes the earth like thunder and the heat pouring off of him dries the ground around them, scorching the plants. His eyes light up with hellfire, the red eye as bright as molten steel and the green eye acidic and lethal.

Todd leans towards him. His free arm winds around Todd's shoulders and draws him closer. The searing heat gentles into something soothing when it seeps into Todd's skin. Pepito smiles wanly as his beloved snuggles closer to him, seeking the sensation of being held while never breaking eye contact. They bring their bodies closer together. Pepito can feel Todd's delicate, rabbit quick heartbeat as surely as Todd can feel the cold metal of the lock around his neck and the chains looped around his body.  
Pepito asks Todd to "Come Home," like he's afraid that Todd will refuse him. Todd unblinkingly wraps his fragile hand around the clawed one on his face like he was afraid Pepito wouldn't ask. 

That night Todd sleeps well. Soft blankets cocoon him in their cottony embrace. He rests without nightmares. Pepito makes sure of it. Were anyone to crack open the door and peek inside they would find the Antichrist himself, hovering over a sleeping young man like an apparition, filing the room with endless whispers of unspeakable origin. The demonic light of mismatched eyes throws an odd tinge of color about the room when the comforting darkness of the night makes its transition to the stark sunlight of the day.

 

Todd wakes for the first time to what will be the rest of his life; which is to say the first thing he sees when he pries his eyes open is eyes, specifically Pepito's eyes. He squeals in surprise and jerks up too quickly for Pepito to dodge. Frightened force meets infernal object to predictable results. Todd falls back into the coverlet, clutching his head and suddenly reminded of Pepito's first time visiting him in the Defective Head Meat Institute. He feels a hand press itself to his head and his eyes snap open again. He looses the look of horrified mania when he sees it's only Pepito, hovering over his bed. In the back of his head he laughs a bit, because it's only the antichrist, harbinger of ultimate destruction and keeper of Hell, nothing for him to fear at all. Pepito leeches the pain away from Todd's magically unbruised head before retracting his arm to his side.

"Buenos Dias, Todd," he chirps as he levitates to the side of the bed rather than directly above it. The menagerie of chains wound around him make no sound as he sets his feet on the floor. He doesn't look away as Todd gets up slowly and pulls the covers back over the bed neatly. The antichrist waits patiently for his chosen one to turn around to face him.

"Mother is preparing cookies in the kitchen. She requests your presence." Fire spawns around Pepito's feet, preparing to whisk him away to Hell knows where.

"You're not staying?" 

"I shall be occupied for sometime," he admits, fire reaching up his legs slowly. "I shall return before seven o'clock, mi Tesoro." and then the fire surges up to envelop him and he's gone.

\---------

Pepito returns as promised, well before seven. He kneels before Todd and presents to him a strikingly familiar wallet, splattered with blood. "It is yours by right," he coos tenderly, reaching out to press both of Todd's hands around the wallet that was probably pried from his father's cold,dead hands literally. 

"A soul entered Hell recently," Pepito murmurs softly, stroking Todd's clasped hands."The house it owned was put up for sale and I bought it. We can move in tomorrow. You'll never be homeless again, amigo. Never, for as long as you live." Pepito promises reverently. He means every word of it and Todd knows it. Of course, Todd doesn't know that for as long as he lives means, due to Pepito, literally forever, but they'll get to that part when they get there. For now the proud Prince of Hell on bended knees, smiles up at the most merciful soul to ever walk the disgusting, undeserving earth. And Todd smiles back at him.


End file.
